Madness Within
by Sevvie.Rose
Summary: Severus has been found out as a traitor, and awaits death in Malfoy dungeons - how will the Death Eaters kill him? In a very creative way that involves Remus Lupin. How will they get out of this predicament? AU. Written by Sevvie. I do not own HP.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Severus opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling, his head was pounding and the room was swirling. He knew he was in the Malfoy dungeons; he had been down here too many times to give prisoners food to not automatically recognize it by the smell – blood, mold, and an odd scent he could never identify that differed Malfoy dungeons from other dungeons. He tried to rise up into a sitting position but quickly dropped back onto the dirty pallet he was resting on as he was far too dizzy to sit up. He took a few deep breaths and winced, going through what was wrong in his head: Possibly a few broken ribs, more than likely a concussion, his right forearm ached but not in so much pain that it was broken so possibly just bruised, he glanced over at his left arm and made a disgusted expression at what was carved in it: Traitor – it's what he was, he figured, either way you looked at it, he had been a traitor to both sides of the war, whatever was waiting for him he deserved it, he knew they wouldn't just Avada Kadavra him and get it over with, he'd be tortured until his body gave out and he died on his own.

He scolded himself as he closed his eyes, a moment of letting his guard down, his shields had momentarily for a split second dropped and Voldemort saw right through him, he hadn't even known what was going on until he glanced up and saw Voldemort's eyes flaring red of anger. Before he could open his mouth Voldemort had disarmed him and he was hit with hexes and curses from everyone in the inner circle – even his best friend Lucius, whom he had thought he had on his side, or at least almost. He felt his chest tighten, he wasn't sure if that was from being scared, he hadn't been scared since he was sixteen and came face to face with a snarling growling werewolf. After that, he was never scared, his father had even left him alone after seeing what an idiot he was for not even being able to get himself killed right.

His eyes shot open when he heard footsteps nearing, as well as whoever was walking was dragging something. He couldn't help but gulp and quickly shut his eyes, slowly his breathing down to feign sleeping in hopes that whoever it was wouldn't mess with him unless he was awake. He knew the Malfoy dungeons weren't used often, normally only one person was down here at a time or in the same cell. He heard the cell bar-door open and they tossed something inside, he refused to open his eyes until he heard the door closed and the footsteps walking away. He kept still until the footsteps had completely silent, cricking his eyes open and gazing across the cell at obviously a person lying on his side away from Severus. From where he was he could tell it was a man, and the man was rather tall, covered in what seemed like dirt, from where Severus was he couldn't tell if the man was hurt or even alive until the man stretched his legs and let out a groan deep in his throat.

Severus' eyes widened as the man sat up and brushed his tawny hair out of his eyes and slicking it back – Remus Lupin. Severus' breathing hitched as he remembered what day it was - August 18th – the night of the Full Moon, and he hadn't been there to complete the Wolfsbane potion – he planned to complete it after the Death Eater meeting. He let out a shaky breath, which caught Remus' attention has turned his head to stare at Severus with his almost rust colored eyes – distorted from his normal brown thanks to the werewolf on the edge of coming loose in what Severus figured was shorter than hour or two.

"Severus…" Remus said in a surprised tone. "We all thought… we thought you were dead."

Severus wasn't aware his hands were trembling until Remus' lips stopped moving and staring as if waiting for an answer to a question Severus didn't hear. "H—how much time?" He stammered, trying to keep his breathing under control.

Remus gaped, turning to stare at the ground. "An hour, maybe less… they planned this, Death Eaters attacked a muggle town and we responded, the moment we all apparated in, they jumped only me and quickly knocked me out." He explained, glancing over at Severus who was staring at the ground, hyperventilating. "Severus, don't be scare—"

Severus' eyes darkened as he glared up at Remus. "Don't be scared? I—I'm going to be killed in an hour, shredded into pieces by a /monster/!" Severus shouted. "Do not tell me to not be scared!" He screamed, scooting back into a corner and pulling his legs to his chest to hide his face in his knees.

Silence fell between the two in the cell, the only noise was Severus' heavy breathing as he tried to contain his sobs that threatened to escape his lips. His body stiffened when he felt an arm drape over his shoulders. He glanced over at Remus who was smiling warmly at him. 'When did he walk over here?' Severus thought to himself as he was pulled to rest his head on Remus' shoulder, the other arm wrapping around him to pull him into a comforting embrace. To say Severus was shocked would be an understatement, he had never been held in such a way, or he had but he was very small and it was when his Mother had held him after a nightmare years before Hogwarts. Normally Severus would shrug away and tell Remus to go die in a hole, but this was his last hour on earth. He closed his eyes and relaxed in his arms, trying to calm himself.

Remus glanced down at Severus and frowned. "I know a way to save you."

Severus opened his eyes and glanced up at Remus, his eyebrow rising in curiosity. "How?"

Remus let out a sigh and shifted his gaze to avoid looking Severus in the eye. "I can… mark you."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Severus' eyes widened as he quickly pulled away. "Mark?"

"Yes." Remus replied, staring at Severus.

Severus glared at Remus, trying to think back on everything he had read about Werewolves – which wasn't much except after the Shrieking Shack incident he had read three books, but he couldn't tell if it was all fiction or not. "What does marking me entail?"

"When a werewolf - before the full moon - marks someone, they're bonding that person to the wolf inside them. When the full moon rises, the wolf will see you as it's... mate of sorts, and might not kill you, though I'm not sure what exactly the wolf would do, but I do know it's a high chance that you won't be killed."

"Okay... so a chance that I won't die. There has to be more..."

"Yes, like I said, we'll be bonded... Werewolves - we mate for life. Until either you or I die, you'll be my mate, by Wizarding laws as well."

"Bonded as in..."

"Married."

Severus widened his eyes. "No."

"Severus, it's our only opti-"

"No."

"Severus, you will die!"

"I don't care!" Severus hissed.

"Severus, I understand the animosity between us... but this is... the only plan I can think of at the moment. Unless you can do wandless magic, and blast open the door, then you'll be dead and I'll be a-"

"Monster? Murderer?"

"Severus..." Remus whispered.

Severus let out a shuddered breath, staring at the ground in deep thought. He tried to think of another way, all the possibilities running through his head, he really wish he had a better use of wandless magic than just a very weak wingardium leviosa and accio - he thought about accio'ing a key to the cell, but that was the thing with magic, you needed a wand to fully use a spell, and though he could accio objects, but only from across the room and when he was staring at it intently.

"What will we have to do?" He finally asked in a whisper.

"Well, tonight is the full moon, so I simply have to mark you."

"What if it wasn't a full moon?"

"Well, normally on any other time of the month, it would be by me and the wolf both accepting to the fact that we wish to make you a mate as well as an intimate act."

"Intimate... act?"

Remus glanced at Severus, his eyebrow quirked. "Yes. Sex."

"I know what you meant!" Severus hissed. "We won't have too-"

"No. We just create... a similar mood."

Severus widened his eyes and his cheeks heated up. "I see..."

Remus cleared his throat. "So, shall we start? Before we run out of time?"

"... Okay."

Remus leaned over and cupped Severus' cheek with one hand, pushing their lips together. Severus stiffened and stared wide-eyed at Remus who had his eyes closed and was moving his lips against Severus' stilled lips. He gulped and began to relax a bit, reciprocating the kiss. Severus yelped when he felt Remus pull at his shirt and slide him over to lay him on his back on the stone ground. He stared up at Remus who was positioning himself in between Severus' legs and wrapping them around his waist, he had a feral smirk on his face when he stared down at Severus, placing both his hands on the side of Severus' head to hold himself up he hovered over Severus.

Severus locked eyes with Remus, quirking his eyebrow at the darkened rust eyes, glazed over from either the near insanity given off by the full moon, or the wolf in lust. Severus bit the bottom of his lip and relaxed, tightening his legs around Remus' waist. Remus leaned down and attached his lips to Severus' neck, thrusting his body against him. Letting out a groan, Severus ran a hand through Remus' hair, tugging lightly on it which made Remus growl deep in his throat and increase the speed he was thrusting at. Severus moaned, pushing his body up off the ground and biting the inside of his cheek.

Remus took hold of Severus' wrist, pulling his head up and licking at Severus' palm before sliding it between their two bodies and slipping it into his pants, Severus' face heated up when he was forced to cup Remus' prick. Remus thrusted in his hand and moaned in his ear, his breathing quickened as he continued thrusting, he finally bit his lip and groaned, opening his mouth and biting Severus' on the neck hard enough to draw blood. Severus yelled aloud in pain, widening his eyes. Severus pulled away from Remus quickly, scooting back into a corner and staring at the ground, flushed in embarrassment. He stared at his hand and almost had a nosebleed of embarrassment when he saw it was covered in cum.

He glanced up at Remus who was still on his knees, growling at the ground and hiding behind his hair. Remus began to shed his clothes and toss them aside in great haste. "Re-mus?" Severus whispered, Remus shot his head up, his eyes darkening to a black, followed by a howl of pain as he hunched over and began his transformation. Severus backed as close into the corner as he could, watching the painful-looking transformation, the bones breaking out of place and moving to rearrange into the skeletal of a Werewolf. Severus closed his eyes tightly for the rest of the transformation, only opening them when the shrieks stopped. He stared at the Werewolf as it stood on its' hind legs and growled, slowly crossing to where Severus sat.

The Werewolf crept closer until it was snarling right in front of Severus' face. Severus tried his best to keep calm, his eyes wide, and hyperventilating. The wolf growled deep in his throat before sniffing at Severus, slowly moving down to his neck at the bite mark Remus had made before he turned. The Werewolf then lied down and curled up in Severus' lap, its' head resting on Severus' hand. Severus' breathing slowed down as he relaxed, resting his head back against the wall and closing his eyes to get some sleep now that he knew the wolf wasn't going to shred him to death.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

When Severus awoke the next morning – or so he figured it was morning, he saw Remus, now clothes, sitting next to him and letting him rest his head on his shoulder. Severus yawned and sat up, rubbing his eyes. "What time is it?" He asked without thinking.

"I changed back about two hours ago… so 8am? That's a guess however… I might have dozed." Remus answered.

"I see…"

"I'm glad to see you're alive." Remus smiled faintly.

"As am I…" Severus said awkwardly, biting the inside of his cheek as he tried to think of what to say.

He opened his mouth to speak but was relieved to find he didn't need to start conversation when Kingsley appeared in front of the cell, smiling. "Glad to see you're both alive." He said, pulling his wand out and opening the cell. "Quickly now." He ushered them. Remus stood up and walked out, followed by Severus who stood up and placed his hand on his neck to hide the bite mark, but his eyebrow quirked when he didn't feel the mark. He shrugged it off and followed Remus and Kingsley out of the dungeons – glad to know that Lucius was arrested along with Nott and Crabbe. Aurors were walking around the manor, checking each room for any other Death Eaters or prisoners.

Kingsley led them outside and placed one hand on each of their shoulders, disappearing in a crack of apparition. They reappeared outside of Grimmauld, the house appearing. The three walked in and was awarded by a smiling Albus. "I'm glad to see you two are okay and… alive."

Severus raised his eyebrow, he knew Albus knew – there wasn't much the old berk didn't know. "Yes, sir." Remus responded.

"I'm sure you two are quite tired, the other members are out for the day. Take the two rooms on the third floor at the end of the hall." Albus told them, nodding. "If you need anything, I'm sure you could find it in this room, however if there is something missing, feel free to firecall me."

"Thank you, sir." Remus nodded, walking up the stairs and Kingsley walking out of the house.

Severus stood in the spot, frozen as Albus stared at him, a smile planted on his face and his eyes twinkling madly. He didn't know what to say, though he felt the need to say something. He gulped and quickly walked past him and up the stairs to the third floor. He headed down to the last door, opening it and widening his eyes when he saw Remus with his shirt off and unfolding another. Remus turned to look at him and gave a smile. "Sorry, Severus, would you prefer this room?"

Severus stared in silence at Remus' chest, turning beet red. "Wh—No." He quickly said, stepping out of the room and closing the door. His eye twitched in annoyance as his face cooled down.

He quickly went to the next room and opened the door, slamming it shut in anger. He rubbed his neck where he was bit and figured he probably should read as much as he could about this whole marking business. He pulled off his black cloak and casted a cleansing charm wandlessly, lying down on the bed and climbing under the covers, closing his eyes and attempting to get some sleep.

He was awoken when it was night, almost pitch black in the room as he had the shades closed, his eyebrow rising when the door was snapped shut. He turned his head and stared at the amber eyes as they shone in the dark, stepping closer to the bed. He sat up and opened his mouth demand to know why Remus entered without permission, and why he was visiting late at night. But nothing came out, he tried to talk, but his vocals weren't cooperating, and before he knew it, Remus had climbed in the bed and pinned Severus down, growling loudly. Severus began to hyperventilate as Remus shredded his clothes off, flipping him over onto his stomach and biting at his neck. Severus opened his mouth to shout but still nothing came out. A shot of pain and fear ran through him before he awoke once again, this time drenched in sweat – it was still dark outside, but he was alone, and it was only a nightmare.

He lay back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. He brought his hand up to neck and found where he was bitten had heated up. He gulped and jumped when he heard the door open and Remus poking his head in. "Are you alright, Severus?"

"I—I'm fine…" Severus flushed.

"A nightmare, I take it?" He asked, smiling. "I hope you can get back to sleep." He muttered before walking out and closing the door.

Severus widened his eyes. 'He knows…' he thought, growling. He decided tomorrow he would need to confront Remus with what exactly was going to happen to him and this whole marking thing, and why every time he saw him now he would turn beet red. He closed his eyes and took a few calming breathes, willing himself to sleep.

The next morning, Severus headed down for breakfast, after a shower and changing into some clothes – which were stuffed into drawers, and enough clothing to last weeks, which made Severus think Albus planned to keep him at Grimmauld for quite a while – he took a seat at an empty table and grabbed hold of the daily prophet, scanning through it and chuckling when he saw Lucius' mugshot on a page – git deserved it he figured. His eyes wandered up when Remus walked past him and grabbed a plate, filling it up with food that he figured Molly had made before she disappeared with everyone.

"Albus left earlier… turns out you and I will be staying here, and only us, except on nights of order meetings, and Molly has agreed to make us breakfast each morning and drop it off by floo." Remus explained.

"Hm." Severus hummed, scanning the pages again.

"Get back to sleep last night?" Remus asked.

"Wouldn't you know…"

Remus quirked his eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I demand you tell me everything you know about marking…"

Remus sighed. "I've told you almost everything…"

"Almost? I demand everything."

"Very well… the wolf seeing you as its' mate… makes me feel a bit attracted to you. I have the urge to… kiss and hug you, and cling. Though I'm controlling myself."

Severus' nose scrunched up. "What does it entail for me?"

"Dreams... At first they're nightmares… or seem like they are. Possibly deal with rape, until you mentally accept that you're bonded to a werewolf, and then the dreams just turn purely sexual."

"Great…"

"You'll also feel attracted to me, even stronger than I to you. You'll try to please me… by this I mean doing whatever you see makes me happy, say something like making me breakfast in bed, or something of the sort." Remus explained.

"I've become your wife…"

"No. I—I would never look at you like that, Severus."

Severus sighed. "Anything else?"

"Yes… of every case that a werewolf has marked someone, whether by force or consensual, they've always ended up getting married and falling in love."

Severus scoffed. "No." He said dryly, standing up and walking out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Severus gasped as he jolted up in the bed, covered in a thin sheet of sweat, his breathing pace quickening. He glanced around the room to make sure nothing was in there with him, waving his hand to light the three candles next to his bed for some light. He laid back down in the bed, pulling the blanket over him and staring at the closet – which in his nightmare the wolf had climbed out of before attacking him and ripping him to shreds. His hand traveled down his chest and up his shirt to make sure he didn't have any cuts on his body – or scars that weren't already there. He knew he was being paranoid, but the nightmare felt so real, and to make things worse, his pants tightened and the nightmare had seemed to… turn him on. He felt disgusted with himself.

Severus closed his eyes and took a calming breath, fluttering them back open what felt like mere seconds later to cover his eyes from the sunlight peering in. He groaned and sat up, glad that he had fallen asleep and hadn't dreamt again. He let out a yawn and stepped out of the bed, walking to his drawer and opening it to grab hold of a pair of black drawstring pajamas and a black sweatshirt, tossing them both on in replace of the pajamas he wore the night before. After he was changed, he walked out of the room and down the stairs and into the kitchen, pulling out a pan as well as eggs and rashers to cook.

He put on the heat and cooked everything, heating up some toast and making a plate. He glanced around and smiled when he noticed a basket of fruit, grabbing a grapefruit and cutting it in half to put it on the side of the plate, grabbing a napkin and walking up the stairs to the top floor. He walked down the hall to the last door and reached for the doorknob before stiffening. His eyebrow twitched a bit as he came to realize what exactly he was doing. Before he could do anything, the door opened and Remus stood, his hair dripping from the shower he just took and barefoot in only pants. Remus blinked and glanced down at the plate, frowning a bit.

"Severus?" Remus asked.

"Wh-what…?"

"Is that for me?"

"I-" Severus trailed off, avoiding eye-contact.

"I understand this takes some getting used—"

"Shut up!" Severus hissed, tossing the plate on the ground and letting it shatter. "You should've just killed me!" He hissed, turning on his heel and speed-walking away and down the stairs to the second floor to his room, slamming the door behind him, leaving a frowning Remus.

Severus sat on his bed, cross legged, growling to himself and flexing his fists as he ignored the almost need to go apologize to Remus and to make him food or just do anything he needed done. He shook his head frantically and dropped his head into his hands. 'Why is this happening?' He thought angrily to himself, frustrated with how everything he turned out, he figured he really should've just let Remus kill him in the cell, not like anyone would miss him – he was utterly useless for the Order without spying for information, unless it was in battle, he was quite a fair dueling. But dueling only happened very so often, not enough to make him feel useful, and he couldn't go back to Hogwarts because of the fact that it wasn't safe – Death Eaters' children surrounded his house and he hated to admit it, but that scared him a bit, he wouldn't be able to let his guard down for a mere second. Grimmauld was the only place he was safe, and he had to share the house with the Wolf.

Severus didn't even notice the tears staining his pale cheeks until he pulled his hand away and narrowed his eyes at the blurred vision of his glistening eyes. He rubbed his eyes on his palm and snorted. Before this catastrophe he would never cry, even when he was tortured and on the brink of death. But now he felt… different – he really was becoming a weak slave of Remus'. He pushed out of bed and glanced at the clock, furrowing his eyebrows as he noticed he had been sitting in the room thinking to himself for almost three hours, and it was nearing lunch time and his stomach was growling. He pushed out of bed and wiped his eyes once again before walking out of the room and downstairs, to the kitchen, ignoring the fact that when he entered Remus was sitting at the table, reading through the paper.

"I made soup for lunch." Remus said, not taking his eyes off the section of paper he was skimming.

Severus scowled and poured himself some of the soup into the bowl. He sipped at the soup and scrunched his nose up. "This is… bland."

"I'm not that good at cooking to be honest… I would've asked you too but I didn't want you thinking… well…" Remus sighed and put the paper down. "Severus, we need to talk."

"No we don't."

"Yes we do. Things are only going to get wor—"

"Worse? How can they possibly get worse, Lupin? Do you know what happened to me this morning? I woke up from a nightmare… you killed me in my dreams. Ripped me to pieces!" He almost shouted, narrowing his eyes at Remus. "Then when I woke up… I spaced out. I didn't even know what I was doing until I was at your door, my heart was fluttering! Then you opened the door… and… and you taunt me!" He was now shouting, growling. "Fuck you, Lupin. I will not be speaking with you about this!" He hissed, walking out of the kitchen and only to be stopped by Remus standing up and grabbing hold of his arm.

Severus growled and jerked at his arm but Remus' grip was strong, both of Remus' hands shot out and grabbed onto Severus', pushing him up against the wall and pinning them above his head. "What are you doing!" Severus shouted, glancing up at Remus' eyes and staring at the glazed over rust colored eyes of the wolf. "Lupin…?" In response he received a growl before Remus slowly leaned in, darting his tongue out to run against the invisible bite mark. Severus shuddered and felt an electric shock run down his spine. "Remus…?" He whispered, closing his eyes. He willed himself to open them as he felt Remus pull his head back probably to stare at him, but they were sealed shut. The next thing he knew he could feel lips against his, a tongue pushing against them begging for entrance – which he allowed by opening his mouth slightly to let out a moan, moving his lips with Remus' and getting lost in the kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Severus' back hit the door and he groaned though Remus wasn't listening at all as he continued his assault on his neck, they had managed to make it up the stairs without Severus falling down after being practically shoved to walk backwards. The door opened and Severus stumbled backwards stopping just at the bed though he was pushed the rest of the way so his back hit the bed by Remus who was smirking devilishly, letting his rust eyes run down Severus' body. "Remus?" Severus attempted to say, though Remus didn't respond, instead he pulled his shirt over his head and pounced, maneuvering Severus up the bed and getting between his legs. Severus widened his eyes. "Remus!" He hissed, though was once again ignored as Remus grabbed his hands and pinned them above his head, nipping at his neck. Severus growled. "Lupin!" He bellowed loudly, thrashing his body a bit.

Finally Remus snapped a bit out of it, leaning up and growling, his eyes narrowed. "What?" He asked in a deeper voice than normal.

Severus stared, trying to keep himself from hyperventilating. "Get off me…"

Remus' eyes went back to their normal brown and he frowned. "Severus… I—"

"Get off."

"Right…" Remus moved. "I'm sorry, I los—"

Severus growled, he would hear none of it. "Stay away from me, Lupin." He hissed, standing up and walking out of the room to go to his.

Remus let out a sigh and laid back on his bed, resting his hands under his head and staring at the ceiling as he became lost in his thoughts. The wolf wanted out, not permanently of course, just to end this game between him and his bonded – a game which Severus was not going to end any time soon Remus figured. He let out a sigh once again and closed his eyes for some sleep before dinner and the order meeting that was to happen that night.

After a good three or four hours of sleep Remus awoke completely energized and ready to take on the world. He stood from his bed and headed downstairs, smiling and nodding to everyone in the order and receiving… sadden looks. His brows furrowed in curiosity as he finally reached the kitchens, he was greeted with the presence of not only Dumbledore but the minister of Magic, Fudge. Remus narrowed his eyes but gave a polite smile. "Hello." He greeted.

"Hello, ah, Remus, yes?" Fudge asked, smiling. "Yes, I'm here to speak with you."

"Technically you're here to speak to both him and Severus…" Albus corrected.

"… Yes." Fudge responded.

"Severus… probably isn't up for company right now." Remus frowned.

"Oh, well I can just tell you and you can explain it to him afterwards." Fudge said, looking a bit relieved.

"This is about the bonding, right?" Remus asked as he took a seat.

"Yes, yes it is. Our records show that on the night of the 18th you and Professor Snape were both… bonded, as a married couple. You do understand the seriousness of this correct? You being a… ah, dark creature…" He paled. "If it is found that you forced Professor Snape in any way you will be ki—"

"Yes, I know. I assure you I did not force him." Remus almost growled.

"I see… well, here." Fudge pulled a scroll from his robes, handing it over.

"What is this?" Remus asked.

"It's your contract, which is to be signed when both of you consummate the marriage, after that you send the roll to the Ministry and all charges will be cleared."

"Charges?"

"Yes, the charges of a dark creature as you forcing a Wizard into marriage for the benefits." Fudge raised his eyebrow.

Remus narrowed his eyes. "Of course."

"I'll be going now. Have a nice day. Have that turned in by the end of the week." Fudge nodded, walking out of the office.

"Th-what? The end of the week?" Remus stammered.

"My boy…" Albus began.

"Albus, that's… that's in three days."

Albus sighed. "I'm sure if you and Severus—"

"No, you don't see it? Severus hates me. He'll never agree to let me…" Remus paled. "I don't even know if he's gay! And if he isn't, that just makes matters worse because I am. He won't care that if we don't do this, I'll be killed!"

"You have little faith in Severus."

"On this matter I do." Remus agreed, letting out a sigh.

"Now, now, I'm sure you two will figure something out. I'm going to take the rest of the order out of here; next week will be our meeting." Albus said as he patted Remus' shoulder before walking out.

Remus summoned a glass and a bottle of firewhiskey, pouring himself a pinch and sipping at it slowly, closing his eyes and enjoying the burning feeling in his throat. When he reopened his eyes, Severus walked past him and began making himself some food. Remus watched him work in silence, and after he finished cooking, he poured the food on the plate and sat it down in front of Remus before turning back to make more food, though as he gathered the ingredients Remus noticed how he froze and his body stiffed, coming to the realization that he had just served Remus dinner.

"Seve—" Remus began but was interrupted by Severus grabbing the plate in front of him and throwing it into the trash can. Remus sighed. "Severus, listen, we need to discuss something."

"What?" Severus barked, turning back to making his dinner.

"Fudge was here today…" Remus sat the parchment contract on the table. "We have… they got a marriage certificate for us." He said, and Severus stopped chopping up ingredients. "Severus… we have to consummate the marriage, if we don't—"

"No."

"Severus…"

"No!"

"Severus! I will be killed if we don't!"

Things fell silent for longer than Remus would've liked. The silence was broken by Remus letting out a sigh and resting his face in his hands. "Severus…" He mumbled. "I know you don't like me… possibly even hate me… but we had to do what we had to do in order to survive that night. I couldn't live knowing I killed you, and if I had, you would've been dead, life over…" He let out a sigh once again. "Sever—"

"Shut up." Severus hissed.

Remus frowned. "I'm sor—"

"When do we have too…" He trailed off.

"By the end of this week…"

Severus stiffened. "Then tonight… only once."

Remus glanced up from his hands. "I- of course. Only once. Severus, thank—"

"Shut up!" Severus hissed loudly, turning on his heel and walking out of the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Remus stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist, walking over to the bathroom mirror and frowning at the reflection. His body was covered in scars from his youth, the recent ones were healed with dittany so he didn't look all that bad, though he was still a bit self-conscious about them, he was a bit thinner than he liked, and his hair seemed to be more grey than brown – though he was just over exaggerating that part by freaking out over a few grey hairs thanks to his transformations.

Remus walked out of the bathroom and dried himself off, pulling on a pair of loose pajamas and taking a seat on his bed, staring at a crack in the wall as he thought about the fact that Severus was going to come to his room in – he checked the clock on the wall – fifteen minutes and they were going to have sex, which would make the wolf in him happy as the bond would be complete, but that didn't mean Remus himself was happy about it, he didn't just want /sex/ he wanted something that meant something greater than just getting the deed done then Severus would more than likely leave.

He fell back to lay on the bed, staring up at the ceiling and whistling to himself as he tried to get himself out of the mood he had placed himself in, his thoughts roamed to what Severus was doing, and if like Remus he was getting ready for tonight, putting on loose easily taken off clothing, taking a shower… Severus dripping wet, naked… Remus blinked at the thoughts and before he knew it, his hand had slipped past his waist line and he was now grasping himself. His eyes fell closed and his lips parted as he ran his hand up and down his prick rubbing himself to hardness, his breathing quickening as his hand moved faster and he began to grip himself every few strokes.

His ears twitched if they could as a human and he quickly pulled his hand out of his pants and sat up before the door swung open to reveal a smirking Severus. "Startin' wi'fout me?" Severus slurred as he crossed the room and fell back onto the bed, wiggling out of his pants.

"You're drunk."

"Really." Severus gasped in surprise before… he giggled.

"We're not doing this with you drunk, Severus…" Remus sighed, standing up and running a hand through his hair.

"'Tis the only way I can bring myself to do it, so…." Severus trailed off, finally after much effort pulling his pants off and boxers in one swift motion, throwing them aside and crawling into the bed under the covers, pulling his shirt over his head.

"We'll… we'll do it in a few hours. Accio Hangover Potion," Remus spoke clearly, holding his hand out towards the bathroom and a mere second later a bottle shooting into his grasp. "Here, drink this and lay down." Remus said as he walked to the side of the bed and helped Severus with his shirt off to toss it aside before laying him down propped up on two pillows.

Severus sipped at the potion and grimaced. "Wa'ts that?"

"Shh, nothing. Go to sleep," Remus smiled.

Severus struggled to keep his eyes for a few moments, but the potion finally knocked him out. Remus slid into bed next to Severus' sleeping form and grabbed a book off the bedside table, waving his hand to turn off the lights except for a candle that sat on the bedside table which was bright enough for Remus to be able to read. Remus continued reading until he finished two chapters of his book and then he rested it on the bedside table after marking his page, blowing the candle out and settling himself back in the bed. He lied on his back and tilted his head to the side to watch Severus sleeping until he couldn't fight sleep off anymore, he drifted off.

Remus jolted away as he was engulfed in a very tight warm heat. He stared up at Severus through his eyelashes as Severus slowly lowered himself down, moaning every inch that went in. Remus bit his bottom lip and grasped Severus' hips to hold him steady as Severus began moving himself with both hands rested on Remus' chest. He stared at Severus as the man worked himself on Remus' prick, Remus' hand went up to brush Severus' hair out of his eyes and behind his ear, receiving a smile in return as now Severus opened his eyes and locked black to brown.

"You like that?" Severus asked as he rolled his hips.

Remus moaned. "Gods yes…"

"We can do this all the time, you know."

"We can?"

"Of course… I'm yours," Severus purred, slamming his hips down.

Remus yelled out, flipping them over so he was on top and slamming into Severus with abandon. "Mine," he growled.

Severus gasped, gripping the sheets. "Y-yours…" he stammered, wrapping his legs tightly around Remus' chest.

Remus moaned as he took the legs being wrapped around him as a signal, he began thrusting faster, grabbing Severus' hands and pinning them to the bed before crashing their lips together – this is what he wanted, for Severus to be his and him to be Severus', he wanted his mate not just sex because they simply had too. Severus ran his hands through Remus' hair and moaned into his mouth as he pulled Remus closer to deepen the kiss.

Remus whimpered as he felt the strong pull in his stomach – it was far too early to finish, and then the thought struck him, it didn't matter, him and Severus were each other's, and they could do this anytime they wanted now, this wasn't a one-time thing. He pulled his head back and placed his hand between them, grasping Severus and moving his hand up and down quickly, watching Severus gasp and buck his hips, it only took a few tugs to get Severus to come moaning out a loud 'Remus!'

Remus then lost all control, using his hands to hold himself up over Severus, he closed his eyes tightly and moved his hips faster, biting his bottom lip as his orgasm hit and he began to see stars. "S~Severus…" Remus groaned, opening his eyes to see his lover though only coming face to face with a crying Severus who was covered in bruises and shivering in fear.

Remus jumped into a sitting position, covered in a sheet of sweat as he frantically looked around the room and next to him laid a sleeping Severus. 'A dream…' He thought to himself, running a hand through his hair and trying to calm himself. He laid back down and covered his face with his hands as he closed his eyes and debated on going back to sleep or getting on up. His eyes shot open to stare at his palm when he heard a moan. He moved his hands slowly and glanced over Severus who was obviously still asleep but having a very nice dream by the way he was gently moving on the bed, his lips parted and his breathing quickening. Remus gulped and stared as Severus' body twisted with the dream, a moan escaping his lips every few seconds before his body arched up and then fell back down, his chest now definitely heaving.

'You're a pervert…' Remus thought to himself as he let his eyes run down Severus' body, his body as well was covered in a sheet of sweat though it was hardly from a nightmare like Remus'. He smelled of lust and arousal and a thought actually went through Remus' head at how vulnerable he was – naked and asleep in Remus' bed. He shook his head clear of such thoughts and glanced up at Severus' head, brown meeting black as Severus was now fully awake, on his side, staring at Remus, his face emotionless.

"Stop it," Severus hissed.

"S-stop what?" Remus asked.

"Checking me out?"

"I was—"

"Liar."

Remus frowned, he was a liar. He let out a sigh and shrugged it off, leaning forward to press his lips to Severus'. Severus stilled as Remus moved his lips against the others, his tongue darting out to trace Severus' bottom lip. Severus moaned softly and opened his mouth, leaning forward to deepen the kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Severus groaned loudly as Remus rolled atop of him and grinded their hips together, their legs entangling together only separated by the thin blanket. Remus pulled away to rest on his knees, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it aside staring down at Severus who was flushed, his lips swollen from the kiss, and his eyes slowly moving down Remus' chest. Remus' eyes darkened with lust before be pounced, pinning Severus' hands above him and kissing on his neck, sucking and nibbling to mark. "Mine," He growled.

"I most…" Severus began but took a moment to catch his breath. "I most certainly… am not yours."

"Mine." Remus repeated as he pulled the blanket between them and tossed it to the side, moving his kisses down Severus' body slowly.

Severus bit his bottom lip. "No…"

Remus growled in frustration and he took hold of Severus' hands slamming them into the bed in a grip and he came up so their noses were just barely touching. "Why not?"

Severus winced. "What?"

"Why aren't you mine?"

Severus narrowed his eyes. "I refuse to be your wolves' fuck-toy, Lupin."

Remus quirked his eyebrow. "You won't be."

"Oh?"

"You'll be my mate."

Severus scoffed. "No."

"I want you to be my mate." Remus smiled.

"I couldn't bloody care less what you want."

Remus leaned in and brushed their lips together. "Mine."

"I thought we got past this…"

"Not until you agree you're mine and nobody else's."

Severus became annoyed and he stared up at Remus, trying to think of something that would stop this nonsense. "Hm… I wonder…" He pondered aloud.

"Hm?" Remus asked as he moved his lips back to Severus' neck.

"I wonder what your mutt would think of you right now." Severus said which made Remus tense at the mention of Sirius. "He'd probably be disgusted… that you were lusting after Severus Snape like some kind of lovesick puppy. Claiming him to be your mate and wanting to shag the daylights out of him. Is this what you did with him? The whole knew you two were shagging like animals… literally animals as well probably, I'm sure you two had quite a few kinks, didn—"

"Shut up." Remus hissed.

"Did I hit a soft spot?"

Remus leaned up and hovered over Severus, a smirk on his face. "You're trying to get me mad."

"Am I?" Severus asked in a surprised tone.

"Yes. And it's not going to work. Sirius and I were never lovers, we were simply best friends." Remus admitted though Severus still seemed distrusting. "You. Were the one I was after," He smirked.

Severus blinked. "What?"

"Oh yes." Remus snickered leaning down and placing a kiss to Severus' chin. "I used to watch you. You fascinated me… the way your face gets when you're concentrating. Any time my potion blew up in class it was because I was simply watching you make yours, perfect it. I used to watch you sit outside under that tree by the lake and read as well, or talk to Lily. You have no idea how jealous I was of Malfoy."

"Shut up…"

"Did I hit a soft spot? Malfoy?"

"He is not a soft spot," Severus hissed.

"Did you two ever shag?"

"Of course not…"

"Do not lie to me."

"I'm not," Severus said dryly.

"You are… I can smell it," Remus whispered, leaning down and nipping at Severus' neck, taking in his scent.

"We… didn't."

"You did. I used to smell him /all/ over you when we were younger. I wanted to kill him."

Severus began to struggle. "We didn't!"

"More lies… Tsk, tsk, Severus. Did you know when the Full Moon is nearing I can smell even better than dog? Even from the Gryffindor table in mornings I could smell him on you, I could smell the arousal, and even the seed. You're into morning fucks?" Remus asked with a chuckle.

Severus flushed. "Get off me."

"Give me a reason as to why I should," Remus demanded.

"I'm straight." Severus spat.

"Lies," Remus said softly as he leaned down and grazed with his teeth Severus' nipple.

Severus groaned and bucked his hips up. "Fuck…" He hissed.

"Mine," Remus smiled as he sucked the nub in between his teeth and bit gently.

Severus moaned. "G-get off…"

"Mine," Remus repeated as he took one of Severus' wrists and held it up to his face, licking the palm and slipping it between their bodies much like he did the first time in the cell.

Severus flushed and made no movements of resisting as his hand slipped into the pajamas and stopped so Remus' length brushed against his fingers. Severus bit his bottom lip when Remus began to kiss his throat and he wrapped his hand around Remus' prick, giving a gently experimental squeeze that made Remus moan and begin to thrust gently. Remus nuzzled against his neck. "I'm not like him…" He whispered. "Not at all. I won't leave you, I won't hurt you, and I definitely won't keep you in the dark as my… fuck-toy as you put it." Remus said softly leaning up and brushing his lips to Severus' and was awarded by Severus leaning up and kissing him. Both moaned into the kiss and Remus began to thrust more, Severus moving his hand faster before Remus stopped all movements and caught his arm, pulling it out of his pants and moving off the bed.

"Remus?" Severus asked in an uncertain tone as he leaned up.

Remus smiled over his shoulder before crossing over to a dresser and pulling out a small bottle from one of the drawers. "Aha," he said in success before walking back to the bed, sliding out of his pants on the way and crawling back in the bed.

Severus flushed and leaned back in the bed. "Oh."

"When's the last time you…-" Remus began.

"A month ago." Severus admitted.

"I'll be gentle," Remus smiled and lifted Severus' legs to rest on his shoulders.

"Mine," Remus whispered as his eyes ran down Severus' body and he poured some of the bottles' contents into his hands rubbing them together before reaching one hand down and pressing the finger against the small ring of muscle. Severus moaned softly and lifted his hips up off the bed though they were pushed back down by Remus' free hand. He slowly pushed his middle finger in and moved it in and out, Severus now pressing against the finger and moaning softly. "You're very tight," He smirked as he pushed his finger in and hooked them, Severus groaning and bucking. "Shhh, slow down, love," He smirked as he began to move his fingers around looking for a certain spot…

Severus widened his eyes as the spot was pressed against, moaning rather loudly and moving in a wanton manner. "Aha," Remus smiled as he pulled his fingers out which made Severus whimper though he quickly stopped when he noticed Remus now pouring some of the oil on his prick. Remus smirked and hooked one of Severus' legs around his waist, positioning himself so he could easily slide in. "Mine," He whispered as he leaned forward and placed a kiss to Severus' lips.

"'Mmm." Severus hummed, kissing back and wrapping his arms around Remus' neck.

Remus pulled Severus' bottom lip between his teeth and slowly began to push inside.


	8. Author Notes

Author's Notes;

As most of you know – because of my mistakes – I do not have a Beta, and I'm currently looking for one if any of you are beta's shoot me a PM if you're up for the task. :3

Also I take requests for fanfics. O.e If you want one shoot me a PM and give me a pairing or something of the sort.

Also, I'd like to think you all for reading. :3 It means a lot, and all your lovely reviews, I read each one of them. I'm sorry for my slow updating the past while, I've been working on my Harry Potter RP, the school year started and I've been swamped with work. xD I'll be better, I promise. 3 :3

~Sevvie.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Remus almost gasped as he was fully sheathed, pushing himself to sit up, his hands gripping Severus' hips, his bottom lip sucked between his teeth, and his eyes closed in concentration trying to keep himself from thrusting too soon. He cracked an eye open when he felt Severus wiggle under him and watched as Severus flexed the pillow and tossed his head from side to side, desperately trying to get Remus to move. Severus let out a frustrated groan and began to buck his hips.

"Shhh," Remus shushed as he leaned down and placed a kiss to Severus' throat.

"M-move…" Severus all but whined.

"Mine," Remus smirked as he pulled his hips back and gave an experimental thrust. He did his best to find a rhythm for himself and Severus, keeping one leg over his shoulder and the other to hook around his waist so he could scoot in closer. Severus moaned with each little movement and Remus grinned from ear to ear. "Enjoying yourself?" He asked and in response he received once more a buck of Severus' hips urging him to go faster. Remus decided to oblige and grasped both of Severus' hands to pin them to the bed on each side of Severus' head, attacking Severus' lips with his own.

Severus moaned into the kiss and wiggled his body, leaning his head up to deepen the kiss and tightening the hooked leg to bring Remus closer to him. Remus knew he wasn't going to last long, even if it wasn't close to the moon, the wolf was still on the horizon, and finally they were claiming their mate – the process of marking becoming complete. He growled deep in his throat into Severus' mouth before pulling up and grabbing Severus' waist to turn him with him, Remus fell flat on his back and Severus came out on top, flushing.

"Ride me," Remus demanded hoarsely, knowing if he was on top he would more than likely thrust with all his might and possibly hurt Severus, which was the last thing he wanted to do. He gave Severus' waist a squeeze to silently signal for him to move and Severus obeyed, resting one hand on Remus' chest and the other gripping the sheet below them as he slowly began to move. Remus hummed and rested his head back, closing his eyes and enjoying the feeling once more of Severus moving atop him. He bucked his hips once which made Severus moan rather loudly thanks to the small nub Remus rubbed again.

A smirk played out on his face as he gripped Severus' waist tighter - probably enough to leave small bruises on his waist which could easily be healed – and began to thrust up slowly, doing his best to hit the small space in Severus. Severus bit his bottom lip and moved himself faster to keep a rhythm with Remus. Remus' eyes fell down to Severus' prick that was bouncing with his movements. He smirked and reached a hand over to grasp it, rubbing up and down and pushing against the tip with his thumb. Severus' jaw fell open and he began to move faster, bucking into Remus' hand.

Remus growled and leaned up so he was almost sitting up just enough to reach Severus' neck which he began to nibble. "Cum for me, love," he purred and gave a squeeze which overdid Severus – the man's body stiffening up and something of a mixture of a groan and moan escaping his lips as the thick seed covered Remus' hand. Remus growled even louder and fell back against the bed as he felt Severus tighten up, the walls closing in and capturing his prick. He moaned loudly and bucked up once more. "S-sev…" He whimpered as he shuddered in ecstasy and came as well, jolting up to bite onto Severus' neck hard enough to break skin and draw blood.

Severus whimpered in pain though the noises quickly turned into a hum as he rested against Remus who released his locked jaw and laid back on the bed, both doing their best to catch their breathes after they came down from their high. Remus shifted a bit after a few minutes though when Severus tried to roll off him he held his tightly to him. He enjoyed the slight pressure on his chest and the closeness. He gave a sloppy smile and ran his hand up and down Severus' spine.

"Well, I say that was…-" Remus began.

"Adequate at it's finest."

Remus smirked. "You git."

"Hmph," Severus grunted, wiggling his way out of Remus' arms to lie on his side next to Remus facing away.

Remus turned on his side as well and pulled Severus' into his arm, letting out a yawn. "We really must do this again."

"I'll think about it," Severus said though Remus could hear the smirk in his tone.

Remus chuckled. "Hush," He whispered, placing a kiss to Severus' mark and nuzzling it.

Severus winched. "'Eh."

"Does it hurt?"

"No, just… it's not uncomfortable, though it does feel weird."

Remus ran his tongue over the bite mark as if he was a wolf and cleaning it. "It's hot."

"Is it?"

"Probably the magic of the bonding," Remus pondered aloud.

"Will it be healed by morning like the last time?"

Remus gave a shrug. "Not sure, it might, though this one will be a visible mark I believe."

"Ah."

Remus sighed. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

"No. It's not…" Remus said as he forced Severus to turn on his back and rest his head on Remus' arm. "I swear I won't attempt to make you do things for me, like making me meals, etcetera."

Severus hummed sleepily and snuggled into Remus' chest. "Good to know," he mumbled.

Remus frowned and ran his hand through Severus' hair, tightening his hold on him. "I meant what I said. I'm not going to use you, hurt you, or leave you." He repeated, closing his eyes. "I love you," Remus whispered, nuzzling into Severus and beginning to doze off.

"Hmm. I'm quite fond of you as well," Remus swore he heard before he drifted off, satisfied as that was the closest he was going to get for a while from a man as guarded as Severus.


	10. Author Notes II

First of all I'd like to say sorry for those who got a notification of a new chapter just for this.

I wanted to say I haven't forgotten about these stories. But I have a huge exam coming up… it's on June 15th, but I have to cover 35 subjects by that time and I'm not even finished with 10 of those subjects, and I've just been stressing out.

I'm sorry. But after June 15th, just expect a lot of updates because I've been dying to write, but I haven't had the time, so I think after this test I'll be pulling all-nighters just writing and writing.

:3 And I know I've said this before (or I haven't on stories I never posted Author notes) but thank you all for the reviews! They're amazing. I read each one, and every time I read one I just grin like an idiot. XD Ask my friends. :3 So yes. Thank you! And keep them coming. =P

Oh, and guys, don't be afraid to shoot me a message if you want a fanfic written. I /might/ do some one-shots after I'm finished studying, so just send me pairings and I'll get to it. I love filling requests.

Thanks again. I love you all. 3


End file.
